


牢笼（三）

by ppppporn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Uchiha Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppppporn/pseuds/ppppporn
Summary: 跪求评论
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 8





	牢笼（三）

佐子眼中的哥哥，鼬，一直是完美的忍者，一个亲切而疏远的兄长。尽管她爱恋着他，渴望着他，却也一直把他当作年长的前辈来敬畏。  
她从未像现在这一刻一样，深切地感受到，鼬，完美的忍者鼬，也是一个普通的男人。  
原来鼬也在渴望着她。  
其实一开始只是做早餐。深冬的砂之国滴水成冰，室内却被鼬安装了暖洋洋的地暖，佐子穿着轻薄的睡裙在厨房切番茄。  
鼬不知何时出现的，佐子完全没有听到。他毫无声息地走过来，一手环住少女的腰，一手拢过妹妹的脖子，循着昨夜的吻痕咬下去，吸吮着渗出的血珠。  
佐子痛得去推他，“疼，哥哥，不要...”  
鼬却不闻不问地撇开妹妹的手，扳过少女的身体，埋首在柔嫩的乳肉间舔舐。  
锅里还热着牛奶，佐子在身体彻底软下来之前，勉强伸出手，关闭了煤气。鼬已经扯掉了白色蕾丝内裤，毫无准备地挺了进来。  
“啊！...哥哥...“  
就这样莫名其妙地白日宣淫起来。  
自那天夜里之后，就总是这样。鼬依然像从前那样对她温柔照顾，但有些时候，往往是夜里或者早晨，就会展露出完全不同地一面，宛若吸血鬼一样渴望着她，吸吮她的鲜血，渴求她的身体。这个时候，无论佐子说些什么，鼬都不会听。  
偶尔佐子痛得无法忍受，伸手推拒，只会被鼬掐住腰肢，更加粗暴地进入。  
这个时候的鼬只是一个普通男人，她的男人。他在渴求着她，和她一样。  
佐子被鼬按在料理台上，朦胧地思考着，理智已经全部丢掉了，只剩下身下的小穴和穴里含着的巨物。  
呼吸打在窗玻璃上，凝出了一片水汽，变得看不清外面的风沙大漠了。  
佐子突然流下了眼泪。  
少女的抽泣终于迫使鼬停了下来，他回过身，抱紧妹妹，“很疼吗。”  
“对不起，哥哥，对不起，“佐子沉浸在突如其来的罪恶的悲伤中，”是...我诱惑了哥哥。我对不起父亲和母亲...“  
鼬低下头，与妹妹对视，“父亲和母亲是我杀死的，是我的罪孽。”  
佐子更加害怕了，她从不敢和鼬提起当年的事情，“哥哥，对不起...”  
鼬摇摇头，“那是我作出的选择。你却没有选择的权力，你只有我。是我选择悖德，是我，佐子。所以不要害怕。”  
不，不是的，不能这样。佐子怔忪了半晌，用力地摇摇头，“哥哥，不要。不是的。”  
她抱紧了死而复生的兄长，“这是我们两个人的罪，我会和你一起分担的。今后，无论发生什么，都不再让你一个人。”  
鼬回抱住怀中的少女，头深埋入妹妹的颈侧。  
温暖的泪水沾湿了佐子的长发。  
佐子轻轻地抚摸着兄长的头，感受男人胸腔的震动。  
鼬在发抖。他的泪水和他一样沉默，寂然地流向少女的锁骨。  
双腿仿佛再也无法支撑这一切的重量，鼬缓慢地跪地，抱紧了妹妹的腰。  
少女低下头，柔软的双臂环住兄长。  
就这样再也不分彼此，宛如回到了母亲的子宫。  
就这样，直到时间的尽头。

在敞开心扉的沟通过后，生活变得轻快了许多。  
佐子不再担心鼬要突然回木叶或者把她嫁给鸣人，鼬的笑容也多了起来。  
佐子的怪病似乎完全消失了，再也没有出现过。这让鼬十分欣慰。  
身体恢复后，佐子偶尔也出门做做赏金猎人的活计。鼬原本想一起，被佐子坚决地阻止了。理由是不清楚这次复活的身体强度如何，能不能适应忍者的生活，鼬也就没有坚持。只是在佐子回来之后，会抱着妹妹好好检查一番。（尽管检查着检查着就变了味道。）  
自鼬复活至今，两人一直依靠佐子的积蓄生活，好在宇智波一族留下了足够多的遗产，佐子和鼬除了衣食住行也没有什么消耗，生活总归还算过得去。砂之国也和木叶一样，有专门的忍者接受委托。但自由的不问雇主缘由的赏金猎人总归存在着应有的市场。佐子长则出门一两天，短则几个小时就回家，从不离鼬太远，并且经常带一些稀罕的小玩意儿回家。鼬欣然受之，并时常调笑妹妹把他当女人养。  
鼬曾提出过要进行一些恢复性训练，然而佐子在鼬的身体这方面却丝毫不肯让步。不仅不肯让鼬再进行修炼，甚至稍微重一些的体力活动都不肯让鼬来做。这多少令鼬有些苦恼。  
这次复活的身体状况良好，不但没有血继病，甚至可以打开写轮眼。除却无法打开万花筒，一切都十分正常。  
尽管与妹妹琴瑟和谐的生活十分悠闲，但鼬显然无法一直这样生活下去。  
这天下午，佐子归家之后，鼬问起了关于复活之术的细节。  
佐子沉默了一会儿，终于还是把一切和盘托出。原来大筒木的秘术只能召回死者的灵魂，而灵魂所寄宿的肉体必须另行准备。佐子找到了大蛇丸，大蛇丸基于鼬的遗体培养出了新的身体，加上佐子的轮回眼，才算是施术成功。  
这一切和鼬的推测十分相近，“所以，既不是以生转生之术，也不是轮回天生之术。”  
佐子点点头，“卷轴里记载，这叫引魂之术。”  
鼬不禁皱眉，“听起来不像是复活的术。如果只需要肉体与灵魂的话，岂不是可以用他人的灵魂替代掉原本肉体中的灵魂？”  
佐子摇摇头，“卷轴上说，引魂之术很难成功，因为如果灵魂与肉体不契合，灵魂就会重新回归彼岸。”  
鼬点点头，“听起来很像秽土转生之术。”  
佐子似乎想到了什么，微笑起来，“完全不一样。哥哥，你知道吗，引魂之术必须是由最亲近的人施术，施术的时候要不断呼唤死者的名字，两个人必须相互信任，并非常渴望见到彼此，亡者的灵魂才能够依靠思念从彼岸归来。”  
鼬也微笑起来，“原来是这样。佐子，在彼岸，我确实听到了你的呼唤。”  
佐子捧起茶杯，一滴泪悄然落入碧绿的茶水中，“我也听到了哥哥的呼唤呀。所以，在彼岸，很快就找到你了。”  
鼬不由得苦笑，“原来竟然要施术者来到彼岸吗？”  
佐子点点头，眼泪却一直地落下来，“要在无数的亡魂中找到要带回的人。”  
鼬微笑着抬手拭去妹妹的泪水，“谢谢，佐子。”  
少女丢掉茶杯，投入兄长怀中，“因为哥哥一直在呼唤我，所以一下子就找到了。”  
鼬抱紧妹妹，“我怎么会放心你一个人。”  
佐子在鼬怀中摇头，“彼岸那么冷，哥哥一个人一定很辛苦。”  
鼬回想起两次回归彼岸的经历，微笑道，“你的思念一直陪伴着我。”

在去信给卡卡西四天后，鸣人果断地登门了。  
佐子在写信的时候就开始变得有些暴躁。鼬对于观察这样的妹妹感到十分有趣，在他于彼岸沉睡的三年里，一定发生了十分特殊的事情，导致佐子对鸣人的到来如此敏感。  
然而等我鸣人真正登门的时候，鼬就完全笑不出来了。  
少年人之间的爱恋往往始于羞涩，终于错过。但对于鸣人，羞涩啊，错过啊，什么的是完全不存在的。登门的一瞬间，鸣人就从卷轴里掏出一大堆莫名其妙的礼物堆在门口，“佐子！我来啦！”  
少女的脸色马上就由阴转为更阴，还好同行的鹿丸及时出手，鸣人才算没有被扔出去。  
两人见到鼬的时候脸色都有些微妙。  
看来木叶那边已经知道他死而复生了，相比是大蛇丸那边走漏了消息，鼬在心中评价到。  
很快鼬就理解了佐子的暴躁。  
少年人的眼神简直无法离开他的心爱的妹妹，赤裸而热烈的注视令鼬有种妹妹被冒犯的感觉。天知道佐子是怎样和这样的人一同完成封印辉夜姬的大业的。  
这天晚上，终于打发走了鸣人牌狗皮膏药之后，佐子抱着鼬，简直要哭出来了。  
鼬也无奈地叹了一口气，“暂时也只有忍耐了。”  
佐子愤怒地跺脚，“战斗的时候还算正常来的。几年不见变得越来越像自来也！”  
鼬回忆了一下记忆中和佩恩战斗的鸣人，也远比今日要正常许多。  
“好了，赶快休息吧。明天还要出门。”鼬无奈的摇摇头。按照约定，明天佐子要带鸣人查看大筒木的遗迹，也算是向木叶证明佐子所言非虚。佐子在大筒木的遗迹里所发现的线索十分惊人，看来是引起了木叶一方足够的重视，特意嘱咐了鸣人跟随查看。  
“哥哥会和我一起去的吧。”少女闷闷地看着兄长。  
“当然。”毕竟我们曾一起发誓，再也不留下对方一个人。  
佐子微笑着抱紧鼬。鼬轻吻妹妹的长发，感到一种平静的幸福。是的，佐子是属于他的，即使强如鸣人，也终究无法抢走。  
兄妹二人在玄关安静地享受了片刻温存，考虑到第二天还要出门，鼬抱起妹妹走向浴室。  
佐子最近越来越黏糊他，尤其是沐浴的时候，总要两个人一起洗。这令鼬颇为烦恼。  
是他一直没有满足妹妹吗？  
看来即使是完美的忍者也有无法理解女人心的时候啊。

佐子躺在鼬的怀里，抓起两个人湿漉漉的长发，小心地打了一个结。  
长发沾了水，湿滑柔软地绞缠在一起，就像依偎在一起的两位长发的主人。  
佐子很享受和鼬一起沐浴的片刻。  
在年少还不懂事时离开了家的那段时间里，鼬异常忙碌，即使偶尔归家，也不过是沐浴和补充睡眠。那时候起佐子等待了哥哥回家的生活。  
佐子至今仍能清楚得记得那栋小房子的一切细节。木质的结构，简单的二层小楼，略有些破旧的浴室与厨房。陈旧的浴室里只有老式的浴房，需要自己烧开热水然后洗浴。  
佐子害怕一个人洗澡就是从这个时候开始的。  
作为一个忍者，有所畏惧似乎是奇怪的事情。  
可佐子就是厌恶那间陈旧的浴室，摇晃的灯光，和漏着风的天窗。  
每次洗澡她都希望鼬能够在。  
从前在宇智波老宅的时候，鼬从小照顾她，兄妹二人经常一起洗澡，那些时光一直被佐子深深珍藏在脑海中。  
后来一切都改变了。鼬突然带着她离开了木叶，离开了家，逃亡一般地隐居到了川之国。佐子什么都不知道，但看到鼬疲惫的面孔，又什么都不敢问。  
只好一个人努力地生活。  
她很害怕回忆起那段时光。濒临崩溃摇摇欲坠的兄长，陌生的简陋的生活环境，以及突然全部压在佐子一个人身上的柴米油盐。  
还好后来鼬慢慢地好了起来，不再彻夜不归。  
佐子也渐渐明白了8岁的那个夜晚到底发生了什么。  
可是后来鼬死了。  
死在了她的怀里。  
那之后佐子回去过宇智波被焚烧殆尽的老宅，回去过已经破败不堪的川之国小屋，鼬都不在那里。她才慢慢地明白，这个世界上，哪里都没有鼬了。  
鼬去了她无法到达的地方。  
少女站在雨之国边境的小村落里，一把黑炎把那栋小房子也焚了个干净。  
站在熊熊燃烧的黑火面前，她想，她得把鼬找回来，自从离开家之后，她都再也没有和鼬一起洗过澡了。  
就是这么小小的简单的心愿。回应少女的却只有木料在黑火中燃烧的噼啪声。  
不过，这个小愿望还好最终实现了。  
佐子在宽敞的浴池里转了个身，钻进鼬的怀里。  
“好好的怎么又哭了？“鼬感觉有些无奈。  
“我们好久没有一起洗澡了。“  
“明明昨天还在一起洗。“  
“就是很久很久了。“  
鼬了然，低下头去亲吻少女的唇角，“那以后每天都一起洗。”  
佐子搂住鼬的脖子，回吻过去。  
每一天，每一刻都和你在一起，永远也不再分开。

**Author's Note:**

> 跪求评论


End file.
